Darker Then Knight
by Pastel Sunset
Summary: Ponyboy and Danny knight have been together for a year and their anniversary is coming up soon. But it's a bittersweet event, for Ponyboy finds out something he never would have dreamed of. T for Rape and death
1. Chapter 1

Pony boy's pov:

The day I found out that Danny Knight loves me was the gratest day of my life. I never though I could be this happy with a guy. But I realised, that he was mine and I was his. RIght now we were cuddling up on the sofa. Two weeks form now would be our first ananniverrsary and I didn't have a clue what to get him. Danny's chest heaveed up and down as he breathed, his head resting on his hand, his expression bored I wondered if I made him as happy as he made me. I sighed.

Suddenly the door knocked.

"Are you expecting company?" Danny asked, is voice a little to cold for my liking.

"No…"

"Go check who it is.." Danny said, pushing me off is chest.

I looked at him. What the heck was up with him.. I walked to the door, opening it.

"Ponyboy! bro!" Darry said.

"D-DARRY!" I cried.

"Hey. I hear in two weeks time something special is coming up for my bro," He said, playfully punching my arm.

I blushed and looked at Danny. he didn't look interested in my talk with Darry.

I sighed.

"Yeah.. there's meant to be something special going on…" I said sadly.

'Hey' whats up bro?" Darry asked, walking in.

"It's Danny… He seems not to like being around me no more…" I said, crossing my arms around my chest and sighing.

"I'm sure that's not true," Darry said.

"But he' acting so cold around me…" I said, saddness in my voice.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Darry said.

"I hope so."

"Let's not talk about this. Let's talk about my brother's anniversary," Darry said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I have no idea on what to get Danny… I… I realised I know nothing about him. But I' not sure if I can ask him anything, seeing the way he is treating me… " I said.

Danny got up, putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" i asked, my voice edged with ice.

It's always like this.

"Out," he said, asking to the door and opening it.

"Do you know how long you'll be?" I asked.

"However long I want to be," He said, walking out .

I sighed.

"We never spend time together no more…" I whispered.

"Because You annoy me! I don't even know why I got with you," he snarled.

That hit my gut and my heart… I couldn't believe my ears… he said I annoyed him… that he didn't know if he should be with me? But… we were fine last week…. what's wrong with me tis week.

"But… I just want you to be mine… to help me with our relasionsip…" I said, tears in my eyes now.

"Our relasionsip is going no where. It's staying where it is," danny said.

I didn't say anything so he just left.

"Darry… I…" I said, I suddenly started to cry on his chest.

"H….He doesn't… want me no more…." I gasped through tears.

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Darry said.

"I'm not.. Y….You saw how mean he was just then. He doesn't want me no more. I want owe relationship to last long enough for or anniversary anyway," I said.

"And It will," Darry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day:

I was on the sofa, flicking rough the tv channels, nothing good on the tv. The door suddenly opened and Darry was there, breathing hard.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked, jumping out of my seat.

"It's Danny. He's been in an accident," He said.

"NO!" I yelled, rushing out with Darry.

We soon reached the hospital. Some other boy was there, looking as if he was just as worried about him as I was.

"Is he gonna be okay?" the oy asked.

I should have been asking that question, not him. e's not Darry's boyfriend…

"You're boyfriend i going to be okay," he said.

I glared at the boy. BOYFRIEND. No way in hell was he Danny's boyfriend, no way.

"Who do you think you are?" i snarled at him.

"WHo do YOU think you are? This is y boyfriend of a year and you're telling me Who am I?" the boy spat back.

"No he's not. He's my boyfriend for a year. He is mine," I snarled.

"It's our anniversary two weeks," The boy said.

"So… is mine…" I said, the whole situation sinking into my head.

"Y…You're with him swell…" I whispered.

"Yes. He's mine," The boy said.

I looked at Danny. He looked so beautiful sleeping, but right now I felt like killing him.

"That's why he's acting so cold towards me…" i whispered.

"He's been cheating.."


End file.
